


babysitting

by smutsonian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark Clint Barton, Divorced Clint Barton, Drugged Drink, F/M, Laura - Freeform, OC Mike - Freeform, he do be sketchy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsonian/pseuds/smutsonian
Summary: being a babysitter for the bartons is sketchy as fock
Relationships: Clint Barton/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/s: DARK CLINT, age gap, SMUT, non/dub-con, drugging, creepy Clint, breeding kink, nOT pRooFrEad, PLEASE BE WARNED

The Hawkeye has a lot of secrets. Like… **a lot**. He’s also really good at keeping his secrets away from the limelight. 

The spy is fun to be around when you’re considered as his friend. His jokes are distinctively witty and his remarks are humorous. His persona around his friends and his teammates are the complete opposite when he’s with you.

His demeanor is nothing but gloaming. His protectiveness and possessiveness are to an extent which terrifies you. You envied those who he treats differently but he would always tell you that you’re special and that you deserve the special treatment.

He wasn’t always like that but nonetheless, he was creepy. Even from the start. His creepiness just got progressively worse when he and his wife got a divorce. You were their babysitter and whenever you would babysit their kids, he would always watch you like a hawk. Ironic.

He would shamelessly scan your body and it would always make you feel uneasy. Yes, he might be attractive. Aging has been treating him well, you have to admit. His training also did his body wondrous deeds. He’s an attractive man but the way that his aura changes instantly whenever he finds his way alone in a room with you stray you away from his good looks.

After the divorce, you were still called in to babysit. It’s not the same as before because Laura, his wife, is no longer in the picture. The kids would be sent to her house at scheduled dates and vice versa for Clint. Weirdly enough, Clint would still call you in even though he would be at home the whole day for the kids. He would say that he needed help with taming the little rascals and would compliment you at how good you are with your job. That’s another thing that you’ve noticed. He’s become more outspoken to you. He never really talked to you before. Mostly, it was Laura who speaks to you. 

Little did you know, that was the start of something much worse.

You should’ve seen it coming. You should’ve known that he would manage to trick you. And that’s what he did. You’re currently in his abode, sitting on the sofa and wondering why the house lacks the sound of children. It’s quiet. Too quiet. 

He’s in the kitchen making you a cup of hot chocolate that he insisted upon your arrival. Your tense posture faltered when your phone dinged as a message popped up on your lock screen.

> _‘You coming later?’_

Clint walked up to you with a cup of beverage and smiled at you as you took a sip of the sweet liquid. His attention strayed from your face to your phone when it dinged once again.

> _‘Come on, baby. It wouldn’t be fun without you ;)’_

Clint cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck as he gave you a cheeky smile. “I apologize for forgetting. I should’ve texted you that the kids will be at Laura’s today.” 

“Oh…” you turned to him with a surprised look but offered him a forced smile. “It’s no problem.” Another ding sounded.

> _‘Come on babyy’_

“I could just leave” you made a move to stand up but Clint moved towards you, placing a hand on your shoulder to keep you seated.

“I’m getting too old to remember things…” he chuckled to himself, giving you a look that made you gulp in panic. His hand traveled from your shoulder to your cheek, rubbing his thumb softly on it. 

“Clint, wh-what are you-” you got cut off by him forcefully shoving his lips onto yours and invading your mouth with his tongue. You sat frozen in surprise and it took you a few seconds to comprehend what was happening but when you did, you pushed on his chest as hard as you could but it was to no avail. Your phone gave out another ding. And then another. And another…

> _‘Are you ignoring me?’_

> _‘You playing hard to get, baby?’_

> _‘Come on. Don’t be such a bitch’_

Clint roughly pulled away from you and snatched the phone from the table, ignoring your attempts at getting it back and scrolling through the text messages. You regretted not putting a lock on it now.

Clint’s face sported a scowl as the phone lit up half of his face. He turned to look at you and gave you a false smile. 

“Is this your boyfriend?” He threw the phone away, crawling towards you with a sinister look on his face. You felt your stomach churn in anticipation and it frightened you. The way that your body is reacting to this man disturbed you.

You let out a shaky breath as he positioned himself on top of you, leaning his body closer to yours but never giving your body the satisfaction of his touch. 

“You’re starting to feel it now, huh?”

He ignored the questioning look you gave him along with your terrified expression. Sweat started to dribble down your face and you just now noticed how your breathing started to speed up.

He hiked up the skirt you were wearing, revealing your damped panties to himself like a treasure box. 

“How’re you feeling, sweetheart? Wanna drink some more of that hot chocolate?”

Then it hit you. The thought and whatever the fuck he put in that hot chocolate. 

“Put something there so you can be more compliant. I need to be able to control something, sweetheart. It just so happen to be you.” he smirks at you when you tried to grind your lower half against his with a desperate whine.

He chided you as he clicked his tongue. “Not yet, sweetheart.” he leaned down, barely brushing his lips against yours as you whined. It’s almost painful to have him so close yet so far. You find yourself missing his rough kiss from earlier.

“First things first. Who’s texting you? Is he your boyfriend?” he continued to tease you by getting too close but never enough to be touching. You almost moaned when he touched your shoulder to push you down the sofa, away from his body. 

“You have to answer me first, sweetheart. Can you do that?”

Clint smiled. Like a real genuine smile when he saw you finally submitting to him with a determined nod.

“Th-That’s Mike texting. He’s not my boyfriend. He’s just a guy who keeps asking me out…” you breathed a shaky breath as he grinds his hips down your panties for each question you just answered.

“That’s it, sweetheart. You’re doing good…” you couldn’t help but feel proud that you were able to please him just by answering his questions. All the thoughts about him being creepy left your mind. He let out a melodic moan when he grinds his crotch against yours once again, earning a whimper from your desperate state of mind.

“You want to be a good girl for me, sweetheart?” Clint didn’t spare another second once you gave him a nod. With skillful movements, he managed to position your body where your legs are hanging off the back of the sofa and your head just on the edge of the seat, your vision turning upside down.

“Open wide, sweetheart.” he cooed and immediately snatched his cock out of his leather pants and shoving it on your mouth. You gagged as he pushed it deeper down your throat. The sight of his cock bulging through your neck made him groan and rub himself through your neck with his thumb. Your gagging only added to his pleasure as he felt the vibration around his cock.

You felt his cock twitch inside your mouth and you expected him to cum down your throat but it never happened because he pulled out before he could even cum. You felt disappointed at yourself for missing the feeling of his cock down your throat.

“As much as I love your mouth around my cock, I have to feel your pretty cunt around it.” He grabbed your upper body with less struggle and laid your back down the sofa once again, spreading your legs apart with his arms. He tore your panties apart and pocketed it. His eyes gleamed when he studied your womanhood.

He towered over you and lined his cock against your slit, sliding it up and down in a teasing manner. You whined and bucked your hips up to satisfy yourself but he wasn’t having any of that. He chuckled as you let out a cry when he pulled his cock away from you, shaking his head in a condescending way.

“Please” you whined once more.

He reached a hand towards your face, brushing away stray hairs as softly as he can with his calloused palm. “What do you want, sweetheart? Tell me.” He looked at you tauntingly. He teased your entrance once more when you refused to answer him. 

“I-I want you inside of me, please!” you cried out in desperation and disappointment for yourself. You’ve never been so needy. The hell with that hot chocolate.

Clint seemingly over with waiting, didn’t miss a beat as he forced his cock into your slit, groaning when your walls made it hard for him to enter you. Your back rubbed against the sofa as he slammed into you in a rhythmic pattern. You learned that Clint is very vocal during sex and it only spurred your appetite. Hearing his melodious moans made you wetter as he rammed into you like an animal.

“Mmm, sweetheart. Fuck!” you watched him tilt his head back, his face holding a pleasured frown as he jerked his hips against yours. His thrusts started to become sloppy as you felt his cock twitch against your walls. 

He stops for a second to put your right leg on his left shoulder, getting more access and stroking much deeper into you which sparks something inside of you. He feels your walls clench around him, alerting him that you’re close to coming as he is. He doubled his efforts, thrusting slowly yet deeply into your cunt. His hand fount its way to your clit, rubbing furiously on it until you’re a crying mess under him.

“You have to wait for me, sweetheart.” he moans as he speeds up, the sound of skin slapping each other fills the living room.

“Okay sweetheart. Come for me, baby.” he groans loudly as your walls clench tightly around him, crying out cutely as your body spasms under him.

“Fuck” he groans loudly as he buries himself inside of you, cock twitching as it spills cum inside of you. He stays inside you as he held you in his arms, breathing heavily as he buries his head on the side of your neck, whispering sweet nothings.

After a while, he still hasn’t pulled out from you but he repositioned the both of you so your back was against his chest now as he stroked your hair softly. He leaned down to kiss the side of your head as he whispered,

“You take such good care of the kids and myself, sweetheart. Let me take care of you this time around.”

The Hawkeye has a lot of secrets. Like… **a lot**. He’s also really good at keeping his secrets away from the limelight. 

It just so happens that **you** are one of his secrets.


End file.
